Various types of devices may be used to prevent or defend against flooding of areas or structures. Many such devices, such as traditional sand bags, may be filled with materials and stacked to create a wall or barrier against flood waters. However, sand bag barriers require inordinate amounts of labor to create large flood protection barriers that require tall barriers or barriers that extend laterally for protracted lengths. The present invention is a bag designed for emergency flood protection by an individual consumer, such that it can be easily deployed, filled, and positioned. The present invention provides for ease of use by the consumer, such that the consumer can fill the bag at a rapid rate and position the bag is a safer manner than other flood protection bag currently on the market. Additionally, the present invention can be can be broken down by the consumer by use of an opening component on the bottom of the bag and therefore constitutes a one-piece, reusable flood bag.